wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Vine (Book One: Fire of Knowledge)
Vine takes place two hundred years after Darkstalker was born, and follows Vine, the first animus dragon of the RainWings. When his magic puts two dragonets in danger from a hidden enemy, it's up to him to team up with the dragonets and stop the enemy. About Fire of Knowledge Vine is just a normal RainWing dragonet in a time where RainWings weren't the pacifists they are now; they were militant dragons who also took the time to spread the wonders of the rain forest to the other tribes when they weren't at war. He's learning at the RainWing academy how to master his venom spitting, how to fly silently and, most of all, how to be a loyal rain forest soldier. The Queens MudWings: Queen Cormorant SandWings: Queen Brittlebush SkyWings: Queen Cyclone SeaWings: Queen Azure RainWings: Queen Boa IceWings: Queen Blizzard NightWings: Queen Nightvision Prologue Dolphin would never, in a million years, have imagined that she could have been assigned to the resident crazy dragon. Then again, she would probably be better at it than the other guards. "Nine out of ten... I can use it again..." the raspy voice of the insane animus's crazy murmuring made her large wings shiver as she thought about the chain of events that turned the great Octopus into this corrupt mess of a dragon. However, she pulled them closer to her scales, to ensure none of them touched the buzzing eel-infested water of the animus dragon's prison. She stared at the deep turquoise dragon playing with his claws in the corner of his cell. Curious now, she listened to Octopus's murmuring. "Nine out of ten orbs... one more and I'll be free..." he muttered as his tail dragged across the solid stone floor, his silver armband making an ear-splitting scratching noise that Dolphin wasn't particularly fond ''of. "Free but broken... broken but free..." Dolphin couldn't take the animus's irritating chanting anymore. She thumped the ground with her spear and her tail, making the stone floor almost tremble in response, as well making such a loud noise that Octopus snapped his head to stare at her with an undetectable expression. "Shut up, starbrain! There are sane prisoners here trying to sleep! And I, for one, don't want to listen to your mumbling all night either!" even if it didn't work forever, it was a good solution for now... ''I wonder what made him so crazy so quickly. It was only nine small spells to benefit the tribe; plenty of animus dragons have done more spells than him. Were they bigger than we thought? Or was there something else going on? I wonder... '' '' Chapter One- Vine With the clouds completely gone from the night sky and the stars shining as brightly as the three moons that were full this night, it was perfect for flying. If you didn't have three younger siblings attached to your tail and an angry teacher just ahead. Don't get him wrong; he loved his sisters, but did they really need to tag along at every single thing he did? At his right, the sister not much older than him was gazing into the night sky with her crystal-clear emerald eyes, the light of the moons glinting on her dark pink scales. She was the most tolerable; she could keep quiet. At his left, there flapped a toucan masquerading as a dragon named Heliconia. Her tiny wings made more noise than the wind in winter (the only sign of winter truly shown in the rainforest), and her scales were changing from a violent shade of pink to a bright blue that scorched Vine's eyes. Vine was used to RainWing scales; her sister's scales were even brighter than the parrots she forced Vine to avoid eating because they looked ''nice. ''Maybe this is why mother says I have too much anger, ''he thought, given the chance to think about what his mother has told him, once he was finally far away from the RainWing village. ''Maybe I should be nicer to my sister. At least, that was his train of thought until a ball of purple-and-yellow smashed into his side. "Binturong! Stop that!" he shouted at the year-old dragonet, and she looked up at Vine with "innocent" little eyes. "What? I wasn't doing anything. Perfect sister, me. You're doing something though. What are you doing? Stop it, whatever it is." she spoke quickly as if she always had somewhere to go and people to meet. COMING SOON, TOO LAZY TO CONTINUE MY CHAPTER, SORRY Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)